Super Smash Brothers Chronicles
by ErekChee
Summary: Chapter 3: Donkey Kong is here!
1. Default Chapter

Super Smash Brothers Chronicles  
By. ErekChee  
  
Mario woke up with a pillow smacking him in his face.   
  
"Mama Mia!" he yelled. His brother, Luigi, was standing over him.   
  
"Wake up, hero!" Luigi taunted.   
  
Mario sighed. "I wish you would stop calling me that."   
  
"Well, you are always the hero. The only time I saved the day was that one time that you got kidnapped by Bowser. And that incident is rarely remembered."   
  
"Grrr...Come on. Lets get going. Princess Peach has invited us over for breakfast."  
  
The Mario Brothers ran out of their mushroom-shaped house and in to the Mushroom Kingdom air.   
  
"I got a good idea!" said Mario. "Lets ride our go-karts over!" The plumbers climbed in their karts. They started driving toward the castle, racing along the way.  
  
Within fifteen minutes, they arrived at the palace. Mario won.   
  
"Come on!" He yelled at Luigi, and began running towards the door, but Luigi just stood there.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mario asked. "Your not upset because I bet you again, are you?"  
  
"No." replied Luigi. "It's just that I'm feeling kinda strange..."   
  
Then, all of a sudden, Luigi began floating in the air! "Help me!" he yelled. Then a blinding flash lit the sky, and Luigi was gone!  
  
"LUIGI! Noooooooooooooo!" yelled Mario. Suddenly, right where Luigi was standing, the outline of a glove appeared.  
  
"Greetings." said a strange voice. "I am speaking to you through hologram. You can call me the Master Hand."  
  
"Do you know what happened to my brother?" asked a bewildered Mario.  
  
"Sort of. You see, the evils of the world have combined their forces, and their power is great. Their goal is to take over the universe. One by one, they are kidnapping their worst enemies. This is what happened to Luigi."  
  
"Do you know how I can save him?"  
  
"Yes. Here is your mission. First, hurry and set up a strike team of eight heroes, before they too vanish. Then, destroy the evils and rescue the captives. Finally, come see me. Farewell, and good luck!"  
  
"Wait! Who should be on this strike team? Where are the evils? Where are YOU?"  
  
But Master Hand had vanished.  
  
The palace door busted open, and out ran Princess Peach, and her servant, Toad.   
  
"I heard you yelling!" exclaimed Peach. "What's wrong?" Mario told her what happened. "What are you going to do?" she asked.   
  
"Well, I think I will go get Yoshi and Donkey Kong to join me on this strike force."  
  
Yoshi was a green dinosaur who lived on Yoshi Island with lots of other Yoshi. When Mario was a baby, Yoshi had protected him, and defeated Baby Bowser.  
  
Donkey Kong was a gorilla who lived in Kong Country with his large family. His father, Cranky Kong, was called Donkey Kong when he was younger. He was evil, and was defeated by Mario, who was then called Jumpman. But the entire family had since then changed their ways, and defended their island from the evil K. Rools, a family of gaiters.  
  
"I will get you a boat for your journey," said the princess.  
  
"Thank you." An hour later, he was on a ship and setting off.  
  
"Good luck!" Yelled Toad. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Mario was on the rockety ship for an agonizing week, before he finally got site of Yoshi Island. He landed on shore, and got out.   
  
"Yoshi! Yoshi!" yelled a black Yoshi. You see, Yoshi was all yoshis could say, but Mario could translate their language. The Yoshi had said "Mario! Mario!"  
  
"Hi!" said Mario in their language. "I would like to see Green Yoshi."  
  
"Sure!" said Black Yoshi. "Follow me!" They walked for a while, and arrived at Yoshis hut.  
  
"Mario!" smiled Yoshi. "How have you been, old friend?"  
  
"Fine, but I have a pretty big predicament." He told Yoshi the story.  
  
"I would be glad to come!" said Yoshi. They got back on the boat, and headed to Kong Country. 


	3. Chapter Three

Part Three   
Finally, they touched down on the shores and headed in to the jungle. "Wanna ride me?" asked Yoshi. "Sure!" said Mario, and climbed on. They hadn't walked real far, when they fell in a large hole.  
A while later, a large, hairy head peered over the side. "Hey, ya big ape!" Mario called up, grinning. Donkey Kong, or DK for short, could only talk in grunts, but Mario understood him too.   
"Yoshi dude! Mario, my main man! Whatchya doin' here?" DK called down. Mario told him the tale. "Hey, of course Ill help!" Donkey said. 


End file.
